1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to modular power supply systems for use with computers and telecommunications equipment. In particular, this invention directs itself to a modular system wherein an input voltage is boosted to a high voltage level, the high voltage being utilized as the input for one or more output modules. Further, this invention directs itself to a power supply system having a battery backup subsystem for maintaining the high voltage level input to the one or more output modules. Still further, this invention directs itself to power supply systems having inverter circuits utilizing a transformer having a controlled leakage inductance. More in particular, this invention pertains to inverter circuits having controlled leakage inductance transformers defined by wiring assemblies wherein conductors are deposited on an insulating substrate, and the substrate wound on a bobbin of the transformer to provide leakage inductance of a predetermined magnitude which can be repeatedly reproduced.
2. Prior Art
Power supply systems are well known in the art. Further, power supply systems having battery backup power sources are also well known in the art. Such existing systems, however, do not provide a positive indication of battery capability, and thus may produce a catastrophic failure when the primary power is lost.
Some prior art systems must be switched from the primary source to a battery backup source responsive to detection of a loss of the primary power source. Such switchover between sources of energy result in transients being generated and transmitted to the loads coupled to the power supply output. In other situations, the switching may be fast enough to avert the generation of such transients, but allows the voltage input to the output inverter circuits to droop sufficiently so as to disturb the regulation of the output voltage being supplied to the load.
In other prior art systems, the battery backup system can only be tested by removing the primary power source and allowing the changeover circuit to detect the loss of primary power and energize the backup system. Obviously, if there is a fault in the battery backup system, the output load will cease to be supported and such is unacceptable for critical computer and telecommunications applications.
Accordingly, the present invention has been developed to overcome the specific shortcomings of prior art systems, such as those described above, as well as achieve other benefits and improvements over prior art systems.